A Fatal Desire
by lonanewa
Summary: Tasuki and Miaka take a pleasure stroll through the forest outside of a town, but Miaka quickly learns that Tasuki has something much sinister in store for her. Hentai/Rape. You've been warned so don't come crying to me with your bleeding virgin ears.


**A Fatal Desire**

Tasuki watched her with dancing eyes as he looked her body over, relishing every part of it. Perfectly shaped breasts, modestly covered by her tan school overcoat…but he knew what lay beneath. He knew and he intended to uncover her true beauty. The incredible sexiness that he knew was Miaka. He stepped forward and she stepped back, sensing that he was thinking something unusual. He smirked in the careless way he always did, hoping to ease her nerves. He didn't need her to run from him - she could be pretty fast. He allowed his eyes to casually drift down her body to stare at the hem of her short, pleated skirt. He suppressed the urge that hit him when he noticed how perfectly the impression of her thighs stood out against the fabric. It was almost as if she were naked, the more he stared. And the way she was standing, with her legs a ways apart like that…oh, he could be a perfect fit right there. He couldn't take it anymore! He lunged forward and caught her around the waist, capturing her wrist as she tried to push him away.

"Tasuki…! What are you - " He shifted his hand down to massage her round curves, spreading the cheeks and pressing himself against her body. He wasn't too large yet…but just a little longer. "Tasuki? I think we should…" She was blushing terribly now, trying to avoid his eye and get away. They were deep in a forest, the sun setting rapidly, and he knew there would be no interruptions. He released her hand, knowing what she would do, and waited until she turned to run away. She immediately did as he'd planned…but the moment she turned, he grabbed her around the stomach and pulled her back to him. "Tasuki! No! Stop it!!"

"…" She struggled against him as best she could, but her butt was the only part of her body she could really maneuver. She was rubbing up against his crotch with the most satisfying stimulation. He put his other arm around her and slouched as his back found a tree trunk. He was shaking slightly, beads of sweat breaking out across his brow. "Miaka…" She was shaking, too, making him smile. "Miaka," he said, surprised. She was feeling it, as well. He brought his hand up, briefly caressing her breast, and turned her face to his, kissing her. Her tongue was so small and hot in his mouth…when he pulled away, he saw that she was not shaking with pleasure. She was shaking with sobs.

"Tasuki…please…! I want to go back to the others. I want to see Tamahome!" Tasuki growled, pulling her to him. He noticed that she tried to keep her body from touching his, infuriating him. He cupped her crotch and dragged her up against his increasingly lengthening member. She winced, turning away. "This is just like last time…when you were possessed! It's the same. It's not you. It's not you, is it, Tasuki?!" He smiled into her hair, grinding into the back of her skirt and making her squirm pleasantly.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I realized how much I wanted you after that…realized that I needed to feel you encase me. Realized that I needed to be inside…." He slid his hand down her leg, caressing her inner thigh as he moved back up, bringing her skirt up.

"Tasuki, no! Stop!" She was panicking now. He brought his hand up under her blouse, unfastening her bra. She was breathing rapidly, looking out into the darkened woods with fearful eyes. He touched her outside of her panties, feeling the warmth there. She tried to shut her legs, but he moved his leg between them, crouching down so that she was sitting. He knelt on one knee. She shook a bit harder, this time from pleasure. "Somebody! Tamahome! Help!" Tasuki frowned, nipping her neck with his fang-like teeth. She shook again. He worked his fingertips into the hem of her panties and slid between the hot, pulsing lips. "STOP! STOP IT, TASUKI!!" She was screaming to the sky as she shook harder than ever. Tasuki felt for sure that he was harder than he'd ever been as well. He thrusted into her skirt a few times, torturing himself, before returning to touching Miaka. He dipped his fingers into the hot liquid seeping from her pleasuring spot and brought his wet fingers up to massage her bulbous button. He went slowly, in circles, enjoying the effect Miaka's rocking and squirming had on his throbbing rod.

"Just like that, Miaka…that's right…" Tasuki crooned. She seemed to snap out of her bodily pleasure, however, because she immediately began to struggle. "No! I can't do this! What about Tamahome?! He's your friend, isn't he?! And I love him! You know that I do! So why?! Let me go!" Tasuki turned her around, holding her firmly by the shoulders, and gave her a steamy stare. He felt his damp crotch growing cold and frowned, jerking her towards him and kissing her as passionately as he'd ever kissed anyone in his life. She turned her head away from him, eyes shut tight. "Please stop it, Tasuki! Stop!" He hooked an arm around her lower back and pinned her to him, his arm held between their bodies. He shifted his hand over her crotch and fingered her again, making her quiver. She shook uncontrollably after only a few seconds and collapsed on his chest. "Don't touch me…stop touching me there, Tasuki. Friends don't do this. Friends don't cause each other pain like this!" Tasuki growled.

"Pain? What pain have I gone through, watching you with him after I _almost_ had you that night? I nearly felt what he gets to feel every day! I _watch_ him getting your attention and _see_ you nuzzling close to him _every day_! _I_ feel the pain, Miaka…and I will not be so selfless any longer. I will take you - I _want_ you!" He grabbed her shoulders and forced her down until her face was in his crotch. She struggled, her face rubbing against the erection that lay just beneath his trousers. He rubbed her back, crossing his legs over her body to pin her there. "Give me what I want, Miaka…I don't want to hurt you, but I can't take it anymore. I have to have you…have to feel your small mouth over my…my…oh, Miaka! Miaka, suck me!" He reached down and pulled his pants down quickly, revealing his intense erection. Miaka stared, wide-eyed.

"Tasuki…please don't. Please don't make me…" Tasuki pulled her up to reach the tip, his hand reaching her clit again. He began to touch her, making tears form at the corners of her eyes. He looked up into the branches, not wanting to see.

"If you don't do it, I can't let you leave. I have to have you, Miaka. I know you can't understand…or maybe you can. I need this almost as much as you need Tamahome." He gripped her hair tightly, but not painfully. "You'd kill to have Tama, wouldn't you…? I'd kill if I couldn't have what I needed, too." Miaka's head drooped as she took a tentative lick, making Tasuki shudder all over. "Perfect! That's perfect, Miaka…" As she went to take another lick, Tasuki forced her head down. He quickly rearranged his legs to where she couldn't get him out of her mouth and she continued to bob up and down his shaft, trying to spit him out again. He moaned in pleasure, arching into her, and came hard after about fifteen minutes. He shuddered when she swallowed the juices and petted the crown of her head as she sunk down to the base and back one last time. This time he let her up.

She ran.

Fast.

Tasuki looked down at his wet cock for a moment before standing and pulling back up his pants. He knew he'd be in serious trouble soon…trouble he wouldn't survive…so he walked around the forest and enjoyed the stars and night noises. It was fun; he didn't regret it. Finally, he'd gotten what he'd yearned for.

He turned a tree trunk and there he was, Miaka standing behind him with her blouse still partially sticking out of her skirt. Tamahome must have learnt he'd brought her into the forest and had been on his way just as Tasuki was, erm…finishing up.

"You sick, disgusting dog…" Tamahome growled. "How could you…how could you do that to her?! WHY?! She _trusted_ you!"

"I needed her."

"You bastard. You pathetic bastard," Tamahome grumbled, his fury emanating from his body in a terrifying aura of rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

And then he did.

**OoOoOoOo**

And, you know what? Nobody even _cared! Miaka didn't cry, the others didn't feel even a little sad, and Tamahome wasn't the least bit remorseful. Because Tasuki was a rapist and rapists deserve to die._

_But they sure do make good hentai, ne? ;-) Ja!_


End file.
